how it all began
by ashlyn1992
Summary: This a little part of what happened to me and my change in life i hope you like it!


**Schools boring as usual. I sit in my third hour class looking out the window, while Mrs. Smith talks about the action of energy. Outside it beautiful for October. The sun is out the leaves are still green and there is a slight breeze. I look outside at the kids playing and having a good time. There energy makes me feel even more tiered. I didn't get any sleep, I woke up with cold sweats and the smell of sandalwood and lavender lingering in my room. I know whom has that smell. I was up all night trying to find him. I was anxious yet scared. What does he want with me? Why visit now after all of there months? Would he be mad that I have a boyfriend and that he is a werewolf? What am I saying? He has no right to be mad he was the one who left me in the first place. But then again he is my creator and I have to listen to him. But then again why won the just talk to me instead of watching me? I wish Ricky, Rafael is his real name, was still here, but he has been gone lately. Ever since I got him to talk to his family again. He goes and visits them sometimes which is natural, but this time he is away from me on an emergency. Suddenly the school bell rang and disturbed me from my thinking. I walked down the hall and the stairs to my fourth hour class. I sat down in my usual seat. I sit right off the Teacher's desk to the right in a comfy green strait backed chair, and took a nap.**

**After school I had my friend Tyler give me a ride home. We jammed out to Evanescence, The Muse, and cool stuff like that. I got out of the car when we pulled up to my house, thanked him, and walk into my house. When I got inside I put down my book bag and greeted my meme and my sister Shelbie. 'Hi meme, Hey shelbie! How was your day at school?" Shelbie is a six year old young girl with blond hair and tan skin. She replied "Good!" Suddenly my Grandma butted in " Did you get the mail and I need you to watch Shelbie. Your mother went on a business trip with Clint. They will be back in a week." "Okay and I will get the mail now!" I said walking out the door. I walked to the mail box and opened it there was bills, letters, and report cards. Suddenly, a little wind picked up and the sent hit me again, Sandalwood and lavender, so I followed the smell. It was the mail. Rummaging through the mail again, in the back there was a little letter with my name on it in beautiful cursive handwriting. There was no return address or stamp. I turned it around on the back the envelope was sealed with a red candle wax in the shape of a family crest. Slowly, I slid the letter into my back pocket. I turned around and walked back to the house. My mema was waiting at the door. I handed her the mail then headed towards the back yard. I went to my woods and then climbed up the stairs to my sister's club house. I sat down on the side of the railing. I took out the letter and opened it. I pulled out a piece of paper that read: **

_**Dear Ashlyn,**_

_**I am truly sorry that I could not be there for you after turning. But, I am ready to see you now. I am sure that you have gotten my messages already in your sleep. I will be there tonight. So, please be there.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Sebastian**_

**I sit there staring off into space stunned, shocked. What am I to do? When Ricky comes back what's going to happen. Suddenly, my mema yells "Ashlyn it's time for me to leave." "Hey I think I am going to call the farm and see if they will take shelbie tonight, because I have play practice and exams to study for. So, if you come home and I'm jamming out to music it is because I am studying or celebrating depending on when you get back." "Okay well if they don't mind I will take her out there when I leave." "k.k I will call then in a minute." "well. Make it quick!" "Sure, sure." my Mema went back inside. I sit there for awhile breathing in the fresh air for awhile. Slowly as I collect myself I climb down the tree house and head for the house. When I get inside I head strait for the phone. Grabbing it I headed for the fridge where my sheet of phone numbers is. I looking up the farms number I dial it in. "Ring…Ring…Hello." said my step grandmothers voice on the other line. "hey, this is Ashlyn, my mom and Clint went on a business trip and I was wondering if you would watch Shelbie for a couple of days for me?" A long pause. "Sure I'll watch her she can stay for the weekend." "K.K Thanks so much! Mema will bring her there soon." "okay!" "bye." "bye" I quickly hung up and headed for my sisters room. Shelbie was watching TV and Mema was packing Shelbie's clothes. " so where are you going anyways?" I ask Mema. "Well, I am going to Florida with Joe and Kathy. I will be back before your mom so no worries." " hope you have fun!" I said leaning against the door frame with my arms crossed over my chest. " are you upset that you cant go?" " nope, actually I am kinda glad to get you all out of here. You know how I like my solitude, plus I don't like the sun." " well, don't have any crazy and wild parties while I am gone." my Mema said with a joyous smile. I giggled and said " would I do that?" she laughed with me and I walked off. I went up to my room and prepared for play practice. When it was time for Mema and Shelbie to leave I walked them out and gave them my love. Then I went to play practice. When I got home that night it was dark and unfamiliar in the house. I walk up to the front door, unlocked it and when inside. No one was in the living room there to greet me it felt a little strange. So I went and took a shower. I left the bathroom door open so I could hear the tunes from my mom's computer jamming while bathing. I was rinsing my hair when I felt the presence of someone's eyes on me flesh.**


End file.
